


Green Eyes and Sweet Lies

by Jstal



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, Not RPF, Parental Death, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, StarClan (Warriors), This is most definitely a warrior cats au, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo's adopted lul, WindClan (Warriors), based off a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstal/pseuds/Jstal
Summary: A shadow is forming over WindClan, and with two new, headstrong, warriors – Softfall and Raccoonfur – will the Clan be able to survive the incoming darkness? Or will they fall into their nightmares, never to wake again?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before reading!!  
> Raccoonfur - Tommy  
> Softfall - Tubbo  
> Coalmask - Phil  
> Sootstar - Wilbur  
> Bitterdust - Technoblade  
> Distantdream - Dream  
> Oddmask - Ranboo

**— Prologue —**

_The moon was new,_ only an owl could be heard in the darkness of the forest. A cat sifted through the ferns, his ears on high alert as he listened for the sounds of a newly approaching cat. His tail flicked as he stood, his ears flicking to the side. There was an annoying sound of water dripping onto the stone as he listened; _drip . . . drip . . . drip._ "I know you're there," the tom growled, his hackles rising. "Show yourself." His tail lashed as he glared in the direction of the noise, his eyes narrowing as he strained to see in the darkness. His dark fur blended in with his surroundings, though his white patches opposed those of his brother's, who was white with dark patches. 

"Temper, temper, younger brother." A voice replied smoothly, and another tom emerged from the darkness. "You know why I'm here." The tom scoffed, his ears pinning behind his head. He shook his head and growled back at the tom.

"You're here because of them, aren't you? I should've known," the first tom had an odd accent, his words drawling together as he spoke. It was similar to one of a barncat's, however, this tom would soon rip someone's ears off than ever be called a barncat. "Trust it to be you to meddle in living business." His claws dug into the ground, a low growl forming in his throat. "You're here for the kits."

"Might I remind you that they are not kits?" The other tom tipped his head to the side, moving his muzzle closer to his friend, his features becoming more and more clear as the darkness slowly began to fade from the two. "They are yet to be born, brother." His bright blue eyes sparkled with wonder as he spoke, trying to meet the amber ones of his friend. 

"...Are you here to torture me, or are you here to decide which cat will be yours when the time comes." The amber eyed tom shot a look to the other, sitting down in the ferns, his ears angling towards the dripping sound. 

"I suppose it'd be a bit of both!" He joked with a purr, trailing off when he noticed his brother was not laughing. "You're right," he sighed. "When the time is right," he waved a paw around, a figure forming in the dirt as he did so. "I will choose the one with a troubled mind, for only he can be the one to defeat the darkness." He watched his creation fondly, pride shone in his gaze as he watched the figure grow. 

A snarl broke from the amber eyed tom, and with a flick of his claw, he scratched the figure, watching as it became nothing but dust. "The one with the troubled mind will be the downfall of the Clans, Life!" He shoved his muzzle into the other tom's face, an angry fire blazing in his eyes. "He will bring blood to the tunnels- blood for us above!" His eyes were wild as he spoke, his fur on end. "We will be _doomed_ if you choose that one!" 

"If you've already forgotten, Death," Life spoke quietly, his paws waving the stars together, and light exploded around the two gods. "There is another." 

"We get no resets, Life! Surely you must know this?" His voice rose into a shriek, only to be silenced by Life's white paw. 

"Let me explain," he spoke softly, waving his paws around. The light slowly faded and the two were standing in a camp, he led the other into a den, ignoring Death's words. "Look," he pointed to the family inside the den, but his gaze was fixed on two. "The one who will bring blood-"

He shifted his gaze to the smallest figure in the den.

"-and the one who will defeat the darkness." Life spoke gravely, before glancing back to Death. He sucked in a breath, and the two were right back where they began. "Don't you see? To everything there is an opposite- for Life," he pointed to Death. "There is Death." 

"You've taken us to the future to show me a kit? Life, you cannot be serious! He is young and the darkness would be forming dangerously when he is apprenticed! You will doom us all!"

"When have I ever been wrong, Death?" 

Death sighed, his shoulders sagging. "If you fail, Life, our Clans will fall. We've worked too hard on them for this to all fail now."

"I don't plan to fail then." Life purred, giving Death a friendly lick on the cheek. "Trust me, brother. Our hope still lives, despite him not living yet."

"And if he needs help," Life continued, his tail flicking once. "We can send the young seer." His tail flicked to the brightest star in their sky, it seemed to blaze with the fire of several suns. Death stared at the star for a few moments, his tail flicking once before sighing.

"I pray that you truly are right, Life." 

"I will be, now, shall we wait?"

"Another hundred cycles? Save me." The tom replied dryly, sitting beside the other tom. "So, tell me about the young seer?"

"He will come from unknown origin," Life spoke, his blue eyes igniting with knowledge. "He and the chosen will become close friends, raised as brothers. But when the time comes, he will meet you and I, and he will know all. He will then guide the paws of the chosen to the right path."

"Don't you think that's a bit much to put on a living?"

"Nonsense, he is the one, I can feel it." Life's eyes dulled again, he took in a breath of air. "The stars foretell great destiny, my friend. They see all, and they know all. The seer will thrive with his knowledge greatly, after all-"

"He was created by the stars themselves." Death interrupted Life with a mew of awe. 

"Correct." Life purred, his tail raising. "We are not doomed, my friend. We just need to be patient, the destinies are written in the stars we created in the beginning. I bring new life, and you release the old. It's truly beautiful." Life breathed a sigh, leaning against Death. "I just pray that they do not need much guidance."


	2. Chapter 2

**— Chapter one —**

_This was it!_ Raccoonpaw sat next to Softpaw; his dark fur puffed out at all angles, a complete opposite to Softpaw's neatly cleaned coat. Raccoonpaw took a moment to groom his own pelt, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. _We're going to become warriors!_ He couldn't help his tail thumping against the dirt. "Softpaw- what d'you think our warrior names'll be?" He whispered to the shorter tom. "I'm hoping for something fierce! Like: Raccoonclaw! I mean, Sootstar had a pretty good warrior name, don't you reckon he'll give us a good one too? I think you'll sound great as Softscratch!" The apprentice bounced as he spoke, not yet noticing the majestic form of their father hovering over the two young cats.

"You do realize it's up to your brother to name you, right?" The tom laughed, _Coalmask!_ Raccoonpaw thought, immediately going to head-butt the tom; a friendly gesture between Clan cats and their loved ones. The deputy of their Clan — WindClan — was none other than Coalmask, father to Sootstar, Bitterdust, Softpaw and Raccoonpaw. He and his older brother, Sootstar, were similar to Coalmask with their dark pelts. Bitterdust, however, got his tortoiseshell pelt from their mother. Raccoonpaw often joked about Bitterdust being father's favourite for his pelt— a near identical copy of their mother's. 

Softpaw, on the other paw, well... Coalmask said he and Sootstar found him on the side of the thunderpath in the middle of leafbare— around the time when Raccoonpaw was born. Coalmask decided to take Softpaw in as his own, raising him and Raccoonpaw as brothers. Coalmask often joked about how it was one of the worst choices he's ever made as a cat. However, Raccoonpaw knows his father loves him and Softpaw. 

"Come here," Coalmask pulled Raccoonpaw closer to him, giving the apprentice a firm lick in between his ears. "Your fur is sticking up." Raccoonpaw's ears flattened as his father groomed the top of his head, his tail flicked impatiently as he shared a glance with Softpaw. A spark of indignation made Raccoonpaw's eyes narrow, his warrior ceremony and he was being groomed by his father like a kit! He would not stand for this!

" _Dad!_ " Raccoonpaw complained, squirming out of the tom's grasp. "Dad you're messing up my fur!" He hissed, scrambling away. He shook his head a few times, smoothing his fur on his chest with a couple of licks. 

"See?" He said. "All clean now!" Raccoonpaw gave himself a shake, sitting beside Softpaw again. "Now when's Sootstar gonna start the ceremony?" He couldn't help but feel impatient, twelve moons he waited for this! Ever since the tom was a kit all he wanted was to be a warrior with his best friend and brother. 

"I honestly can't wait for it! Imagine what we'll be named!" Softpaw spoke up, his bright, blue eyes sparkling with awe. "And at night too! Our warrior ancestors are gonna look down on us as we get our name, isn't that awesome?" His ginger fur brushed out as he spoke, his fluffy tail curling with excitement. "Hope it starts soon though!"

As if on cue, Raccoonpaw watched as Sootstar leapt onto the Tall Rock with a powerful jump. His sleek fur seemed cleaner than usual, though "usual" usually meant having a few burrs sticking out here and there from patrols near the barn. He gave his tail a flick as he gave a mighty yowl. "May all cats old enough to run the moors, gather here beneath the Tall Rock for a Clan meeting!"

"It's starting!" Softpaw gasped, scrambling to go and sit closer to the Tall Rock, Raccoonpaw right behind him as he walked. They kept their tails high as they padded closer, so that every cat would know that these two would be earning their warrior names tonight, and nothing could ever sour their moods. 

"Cats of WindClan, today is a day we have been waiting for for many, many moons," Sootstar began, his amber gaze shifting from cat to cat. "Leaf-bare has been tough on our Clan, but as New-leaf approaches, it is time for new warriors to join the old!"

Raccoonpaw couldn't help but feel a sharp twinge of excitement as his brother, his leader, looked down upon him with a friendly amber gaze. "Raccoonpaw, Softpaw, step forward." 

"Do you wish to uphold your life to the warrior Code, to protect your family, to protect WindClan and to hunt for those in need, even at the cost of your life?" Sootstar's mew was hard, although Raccoonpaw could hear the excitement in his voice. After all, it was Sootstar's first warrior ceremony as leader, too.

Raccoonpaw puffed out his chest, "I do." He made his voice seem courageous, he didn't want to sound like he did when he was a kit becoming an apprentice. 

"I do!" Softpaw followed, his tail flicking. 

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you the names Raccoonfur and Softfall, we all honor your bravery, wit, and willingness to protect WindClan." The leader dipped his head to the two new warriors and leapt down, giving each of them a lick on the shoulder. "May StarClan light your paths from here on out." 

"Raccoonfur! Softfall!" Cats around them cheered the new names, yowling them to the stars above. Raccoonfur glanced up to the sky, his eyes sparkling with awe and wonder for what lies beyond. A grin split his face as he turned to face Coalmask and Bitterdust.

"Your mum would've been proud, you two." Coalmask whispered, head-butting Raccoonfur and Softfall. "I bet she even sees you now."

"T'be honest, I'm sort of lookin' forward to seeing you two on future patrols." Bitterdust said, his monotone showing the faintest hint of pride for his brothers. "Proud of you for makin' it this far and not backin' out because a kittypet scared the lights out of you."

"It was one time!" Raccoonfur hissed, batting Bitterdust on the ears. A laugh erupted from the muscular tom. 

"Yeah, yeah, an' I heard you crying all the way from where I slept!"

"I do not _cry!_ "

"Tell that to Soot, not me!" 

Raccoonfur gave a playful hiss, pushing his weight against Bitterdust. The older tom cackled as he shoved the younger off, shaking out his tortoiseshell pelt. "If you wish to defeat me, young mantis, train for another five thousand cycles!" The tom stared down at his brother, amber eyes glinting in the rising moonlight. "Another win for Bitterdust- woo!" He then laughed, shaking his head again. The tom began padding towards the grass patch. 

"I'll be in the patch, you two should get started on your vigil." He flicked a torn ear and pushed himself through the grass, Coalmask following soon behind him.

"Bitter's right, you two got a vigil to do. You guys are lucky it's the start of new-leaf, you would've frozen your pelts off during leaf-bare!" The deputy barked a laugh, padding into the grass. He paused and glanced back to his sons. "'m proud of you," he gave a friendly smile to the two; blue eyes bright in the darkness, he continued to pad soon after. Raccoonfur swore he could hear a faint purr from his father. He puffed out his chest, turning his head towards Softfall, a wave of silence fell over the two toms.

It was custom to not speak at all during your warrior vigil. 

Raccoonfur padded around the camp clearing, his thought process broken by the sight of a firefly blinking in front of his muzzle. _Such funny creatures,_ he thought, sniffing the bug before padding away. He briefly wondered how it would be to be a firefly. _Probably boring._ He shook out his pelt, scattering small bits of grass out of his fur. The tom looked over to Softfall, who was sitting near the Tall Rock, staring at the stars with a wonder Raccoonfur had never seen before. 

Raccoonfur stared at Softfall, padding over and sitting next to him. He glanced up to the skies, his blue eyes curious as he searched the stars for whatever it was that his brother stared at with such curiosity. He stared for a few heartbeats, his tail twitching as he did so. His ear flicked as he stared, and a star caught his attention. He heard Softfall sharply inhale as he watched a star soar across the night sky. 

He glanced to the side, his tail flicking anxiously. There was an unsaid _are you alright_ between the two; Softfall gave Raccoonfur a comforting smile, flicking his tail once. Raccoonfur stared for a few heartbeats before standing with a sniff. He went to sit on the other side of the Tall Rock, giving a great yawn as he did so. He gave the sky another glance, barely moonhigh, Raccoonfur gave a huff of indignation, this surely would be his longest night yet! 

The tom yawned again, his eyes feeling heavy. He supposed a few minutes wouldn't hurt, Raccoonfur closed his eyes.

* * *

When he reopened his eyes, he was standing on a cliff, Raccoonfur scrambled back, his fur standing on end as he got away from the ledge. Once he had taken in his surroundings, the tom nervously peered over the edge, his tail twitching erratically. The bottom of the cliff seemed nonexistent, a never ending fall. He sucked in a breath as he backed away from the edge again, sitting down a few mouse lengths away. His ears flicked as he heard the sound of pawsteps thudding against the ground. He glanced behind him, but nobody was there.

Feeling uncomfortable, Raccoonfur looked back to where he was originally looking, and was met with a shadow in the figure of a cat. Its eyes were blinding white, and they looked as if they could see right through Raccoonfur. The tom let out a frightened yelp, backing away from the shadow.

" _Do it, Raccoon. Kill him. Kill him. Do it. He caused the darkness! Kill him! We'll be doing the right thing!_ " Its voice rose to a shriek, Raccoonfur felt as if his ears were being torn apart by the voice of the cat— if he could even call it that. " _KILL HIM! DO IT, RACCOON! HE CAUSED THIS! HE IS THE DARKNESS THAT WILL DESTROY US ALL, RACCOON! HAVE I EVER LIED TO YOU? KILL HIM. DO IT. KILL HIM, RACCOON._ " 

He backed away, shaking his head widly. "Who?" He croaked, his tail fluffed up in alarm. His hackles raised as it padded towards him, pressing its cold muzzle against his ear. Its whisper was far worse than its mew, it sounded like shrieking of groups of cats- all agonized. 

" _Him._ " The word rang in Raccoonfur's ears, a figure appeared in front of his eyes, he couldn't quite make out any details of the cat, but the way it lay chillingly still was enough to send a shiver down his spine. _Him,_ the word echoed. " _Have I ever lied to you, Raccoon?_ " The sentence fell heavy in his ears, his mouth felt dry as he continued to stare at the unmoving body.

" _I'm the only one you can trust, he doesn't care about you anymore. Listen to me! Kill him. Kill him, Raccoon. Do it. Raccoonfur._ "

Raccoonfur snapped back to reality, staring at the shadow in confusion. His tail flicked anxiously as he found his words, though it was enough of a struggle to get them unstuck from his throat. "How- how do you know my—"

" _name?_ " Raccoonfur mumbled as he awoke, shaking his head to wake himself up more. His pelt felt cold, his breath coming in quick and short gasps. What... in the name of StarClan? His blue eyes were large with fear, he took a moment to lick his fur to lay flat. He took a quick look around, his gaze landing on Softfall. He breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't dreaming anymore. He stood shakily, going to stand by Softfall and to pretend he never fell asleep during vigil. He leaned against the other warrior, his fur along his back smoothing finally. 

Dawn came far quicker than Raccoonfur could've anticipated. Coalmask emerged from the grass patch, relieving the two toms from their vigil. "Are you sure you aren't tired, Raccoon?" Coalmask had asked, checking the tom for a fever. Softfall had nearly collapsed into his nest when Coalmask led the two into the den. Raccoonfur, however, refused to go back to sleep, not after his terrifying dream.

"I'm fine, dad!" He replied, ducking away from the older tom. "I'm wide awake! Look!" He spun around a few times, trying to prove to the deputy that he was not at all tired.

The deputy sighed, shaking his head. "Well if you're so _wide awake_ , you can join Distantdream on his hunting patrol." He pointed his tail towards the tan tom near the entrance of camp, only two other warriors stood beside him.

Raccoonfur couldn't help but feel a twitch of excitement– Distantdream was the most respected warrior in all of WindClan; aside from Bitterdust, Distantdream was one of the fastest moor runners in the Clan, it was often said during gatherings that Distantdream could outrun the fastest hare and _still_ have time to take a nap before the hare got so much as a fox length away. They were nursery tales, of course, but Distantdream was so respected, no cat would ever dare to say otherwise. He was the perfect WindClan cat image, sleek, swift, and level-headed.

It would be an honor to be apart of his hunting patrol.

Raccoonfur nodded eagerly, scampering over to the entrance, greeting the cats with a flick of the tail. His ears pricked when Distantdream dipped his head politely at Raccoonfur, leading the patrol outside camp. "I was thinking we hunted by the edge of our territory, by the highstones," the tan tom began, his tail flicking. "I don't think anyone's hunted there since last moon, plus I think there's some burrows scattered around that area."

He nodded to the other two cats, letting them take the lead– Cloudflight and Finchrunner; Cloudflight was the tunneler in the patrol, he'd dig into the burrow while Finchrunner caught the prey. It was a fool proof plan that they had used for seasons, every hunting patrol would have at least one tunneler and one moor runner. 

Raccoonfur bounded forward to follow the two experienced toms, but was halted by Distantdream's tail. "I never got to congratulate you and your brother on becoming warriors," he began. "It's a big thing, you know, I look forward to hunting with you in the future, Raccoon." Distantdream dipped his head and then trotted closer to the other two, leaving Raccoonfur standing still in shock.

It was considered a friendly gesture to call a Clanmate by their first part of their name, though it was usually only for close friends and family. A grin split across Raccoonfur's face as he ran after the others, to be considered a close friend of _Distantdream_ of all cats was a bigger honor in itself! He was not about to embarrass himself in front of his new friend, Stars, he can't wait to boast to Softfall about this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how we feeling about the March 1st stream, folks?


End file.
